Marumaro
is a character in the[[Blue Dragon | Blue Dragon video game]] and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Marumaro is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game, he is voiced by Nika Futterman and Etsuko Kozakura. In the anime, he is voiced by R. Martin Klein and Sakiko Uran. Overview Marumaro is a character from the Devee Clan, a race of creatures that wear pots for hats. He has a tendency to say "Maro" at the end of every sentence, except from in the game, where he says Maro instead of I or Me. Biography In The Game In the game, he is very loud and childish, very prone to dancing and often makes the other characters close their ears because of his loud voice. He first appears looking for a secret ancient medicine for his tribe, as they were all infected with a disease inflicted on them by Nene. He then joins up with Shu, Kluke, and Jiro and takes them to his home in Lago Village. When on the path to Jibral, he develops a crush on Zola when she, the King of Jibral, and his troops save the caravan they were in from Steel-Eating Tigers. Blue Dragon (anime) In the anime, Marumaro is obsessed with girls (he also acts like a pervert in the original version) and his actions often end up angering Kluke and Bouquet. Most of this he inherited from his father. He first appears when the village he was staying at was attacked by a Gran Kingdom fleet led by Ivanov and Gustav. When Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Zola appear in the village and try to view what had happened from the memories of a damaged Mecha Robo, Marumaro attacked with his shadow, Saber Tiger. When it came to Kluke, he ended up pinching her boobs and commenting that she doesn't have much. When Kluke lunges herself toward him, he jumps and lifts her skirt grossing out Shu and Jiro. Marumaro comments about Kluke's white panties and asks if she has any better ones. Kluke ends up throwng rocks at Marumaro which he dodges before being grabbed by Killer Bat. Upon breaking free, Marumaro made off with their stuff. In order to bait Marumaro, they ended up using Kluke's panties which actually work as Zola and Killer Bat grab him. Still blaming them for destroying the city, Marumaro is told that they weren't the ones responsible. When Marumaro does find the ones responsible, he attacks. Things weren't looking good for Marumaro when Ivanov and Gustav were too much for him and Saber Tiger. The others catch up and Jiro and Zola unleash their shadows. Ivanov and Gustav withdraw from the fight when they got the captive villagers on board. He joins up with Shu and company while also managing to lift Kluke's skirt again. During the course of the adventure, he and Saber Tiger gain a rival in speed power in Gilliam of the Independent Flying Squadron. They clashed many times. On one occasion, Marumaro got separated from the others outside of Coreed and ended up using Saber Tiger to get him around when he got exhausted. They managed to find an inn and Marumaro was allowed to stay there for the night by it's innkeeper (who unbeknownst to Marumaro was a Shadow Wielder in Gran Kingdom's army who deserted Gran Kingdom). After being given a shower by Saber Tiger, Marumaro is attracted to the smell of the kitchen and runs out of the room with Saber Tiger running after him to re-towel him (his towel fell off when he ran out of the room). They end up outside of the kitchen where they peek at a pink-haired girl preparing a meal and Saber Tiger suspecting her to the wife of the innkeeper (in truth, she was his shadow). Saber Tiger pulled him away before he can do anything to her and told him to get dressed. When dinner was served, the innkeeper secretly put poison in the food and waited for Marumaro to collapse. When it happened, he and his shadow emerged only to be caught by surprise by Marumaro and Saber Tiger after flashing back to their desertion. After stating that his nose detected the poison, Marumaro and Saber Tiger told the innkeeper and his shadow that they aren't from Gran Kingdom. When a Gran Kingdom captain and his troops arrived at the inn, Marumaro posed as the chef when the Gran Kingdom Captain saw the food. At the point where the innkeeper's shadow blew the innkeeper's cover (she didn't like how the Wanted posters depicted her), Marumaro and Saber Tiger had to defend them and were able to send the Gran Kingdom Captain and his troops running. Marumaro and Saber Tiger reunited with Shu and the others and Marumaro ended up jumping onto Bouquet's boobs. When Marumaro and Saber Tiger wanted to get stronger by following the clues on his part of the Extra Seven, they decide to return to Lago Village. When it came to the instructions on the Extra Seven, they end up trying various things ranging from dropping the Devees' guardian statues onto the other Devees and Marumaro going on a panty-viewing activity in a nearby village. Zola managed to figure it out and had the others drive Marumaro and Saber Tiger to the ruins. Here they go through various obstacles which they complete, gaining a new power for Saber Tiger. Blue Dragon: Tenkai no shichi ryu Two years later, Marumaro is back in his village until Noi reawakens his shadow. Upon joining up with Shu and Bouquet, Marumaro develops a rivalry with Noi. He also doesn't act perverted with Kluke anymore, and usually is only now perverted towards Bouquet or other girls. Quotes: "You...You...You so cool! It's loooooove!" - Marumaro when he first sees Zola defeat the Steel-Eating Tigers "Maro will call you Lady Zola!" - Marumaro's new name for Zola "The Devee Dance of Love!" - After getting kissed on the cheek by Zola "Thank you Kluke! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" - When Marumaro thanked Kluke for knowing the right medicine "It's no good! Maro can't fight Lady Zola!" - After the short battle against Zola ends "But she sure has big boobs, maro!" - Marumaro complimenting Bouquet in the Japanese version of Blue Dragon anime "Huh? Hey Shu are you okay?" - Marumaro after running over Shu in the beginning of Blue Dragon Plus "You guys are the best little brother and sister ever!" - When Marutora and Marumira meet up with Marumaro and Zola in Blue Dragon Plus "Maro sorry, Lady Zola!" - Marumaro when you make him attack Zola during their battle "What? You saw Maro?" - Marumaro at the end of Blue Dragon "It's awful! Nene's so mean!" - Marumaro before he gets his Shadow "If you give me your panties, I'll tell you anything!" Marumaro to Kluke in episode 4 "Lady Zola..." - when he runs out of health to fight (Awakened Shadow) Trivia * Many people mistaken Marumaro for a cat rather than a bat, which is funny seeing how Marumaro actually has a "Cat Shadow". * Out of all his siblings in the game, Marumaro is the only one who speaks in a "third person point of view perspective" but in the anime he says "Maro" at the end of most of his sentences. * In the game, Marumaro is voiced by a girl, but in the anime, he is voiced by a guy. * In the first game, it is revealed that Marumaro worships a bat-like God that greatly resembles Killer Bat. He is, by far, the only one in the game to have a "religious-like" background. Marumaro is like the sidekick version of Miles 'Tails' Prower the Fox of the Sonic Universe. See also Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Blue Dragon player characters Category:Male